The life and times of RedPanda
by Gryffinclawpufferin
Summary: What if Anthony - BigJigglyPanda had a little sister in the youtubing community? Nicole becomes part of the group easily, but what happens when she starts to get feelings for one of the guys? Think it's awkward enough crushing on ONE of your friends? Try having feelings for three of them at once. This story is the life and times of RedPanda. Eventual(OC-Cartoonz-Ohm-H2O)


**Welcome, those who venture into my story ^_^**

 **I'm really only used to writing HP stuff, so this is new-ish for me. (I'm actually currently 7 chapters in on a HP fic, and super proud of it.)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I remember the first time I got to play with the group. That day changed my life in more than a few ways. It started like my normal days of struggling through a god awful match on R6…

"No! You stupid freaking idiot! Honestly, you're supposed to be on my team, don't shoot me FOR THEM! Oh my freaking GAWD!" Was yelled from one of the three bedrooms in a quaint house in a nice quiet suburb. Outside of this house looked rather plain with the tan siding, gray shingles, and white doors. Luckily for the two main inhabitants of this house, the walls were pretty much sound proof. "Freaking go! Standing right in my way DOES NOT HELP!"

After listening to the nearly constant yelling, Anthony had gotten enough entertainment. He typed a quick 'brb' message in chat as he stood from his desk, heading down the hall. As he reached the second door on his right, he pushed it open to see a girl sitting at a desk of her own, aka me. I was currently glaring daggers at my screen, my auburn hair falling loose from my messy bun.

"Recording?" He asked with a grin, and "Thank god, no" was the barked reply he got.

"Fucking DAMN IDIOT! Well, we lost you dumb shit, thanks. Jesus chriz…well that was awful." I tossed my controller over to my bed. "No, thankfully, I decided not to record that. I want to put up actual good content on my channel. I still don't have very many subs, though."

Anthony chuckled. "You'll get more soon. Wanna hear some news that'll cheer you up, Nic?"

I gave a playfully dramatic gasp. "Well, of course!"

"I may or may not have gotten the guys to agree to add you in the next Prop Hunt match." He informed me, failing at hiding his grin.

My eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across my face. "For real, Anthony? And you didn't tell them who I am or anything? Cause that'd kinda screw up the whole 'masked gamer' bit I've been going for."

Anthony held his hand over his heart. "I would never! Though, I still don't understand that. I have a good amount of subscribers, and they don't seem to mind this mug." He motioned at his own face.

"There's nothing wrong with your face, big brother of mine. I just feel like it's better this way, for some reason." I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, what time are we starting up?"

"In about an hour or so. I think a few of the guys were going to get something to eat first, so you'll have time to get yourself mentally ready," He nudged my shoulder. "Don't want you to embarrass yourself by having a fangirl moment, Nicole."

I looked at him angrily, but still blushed. "I won't have a fangirl moment, thank you very much."

* * *

After my brother had left the room, I got busy with my set up. This was definitely going to be recorded, and added to my channel. I changed up a few things, then looked over my character. I may have said she won't have a fangirl moment, but I really wanted everything to be just right. I still wasn't sure why my brother went with the homeless man for his character, but it has totally worked out for him so kudos. My character was just Tifa Lockhart, but today I felt like Tifa needed some RedPanda, my gamer tag, thrown in there. Scanning through the options, I came across the perfect thing: a chibi red panda backpack.

All the sudden, I heard the notification sound for the chat, and the nerves caught up to me instantly. What if I was absolutely terrible, and they never want to play with me again? I mean, playing with these guys is way different than playing with randoms. I chewed on my bottom lip as I clicked to answer the call, and join the game.

"Finally, you answer!" Anthony's familiar voice comforted me a bit as I scanned around, looking at each person for a brief moment. "Red, these are the guys, guys this is Red" The homeless man turned from me to the group and back.

They didn't really waste any time getting into the game. The map was the office building with the weird crow that's stuck in a chair. I grinned at the screen as it showed who was teamed with who. Delirious, Vanoss, and Anthony were hiding with me while Basically, Terrorizer, Mini, and Wildcat were the seekers. "Well, let's get this shit did." I said, attempting to sound a bit less nervous than I was.

As the other four hid, I sent a quick text to my brother: 'Tyler better not recognize, and ruin my masked-ness'.

'Fuck I forgot. He shouldn't'- Was the reply I got, but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

* * *

Prop Hunt with this group was actually really difficult for me. I was so used to my different groups of semi friends (aka randos), not really any of the ones I ran into were this good at the game. Luckily, I did pretty well. The guys kept me on my toes, and were endlessly entertaining, as usual. Even after the session was over, we talked a good bit longer to each other. Maybe this would work out for me after all!

I searched for my phone for a moment as the text tones kept going off. I was kinda glad we all ended the call a few minutes ago, because my phone was being annoying. I clicked the unlock button, the screen lit up, and my gut just about twisted itself in half.

The screen had a few text notifications...

T- wait a minute

T- wait

T- a

T- god

T- damn

T- minute

T- no fucking way

T- you sneaky little SHIT!

T- I

T- KNOW

T- IT'S

T- YOU!

T- you better text me back you little bitch! XD

I sighed rather over dramatically. "May as well get it over with." I mumbled to myself.

N- I have no idea what you're talking about sir

T- ffs

T- why you being all anon and shit?

N- not really sure, just feels necessary. No need for the fame.

I had met Tyler a good few times, with my brother being one of his best friends and all. We got along great despite his savage attitude in games. He was always really nice to me, almost like a different person.

N- you're not going to say anything are you Tyler?

T- damn why you gotta ruin my fun? DX

T- but seriously, course not. You can do that yourself.

T- oh btw I'm going to be coming by yalls place next month

N- aw shit, remind me to be gone then

I grinned down at my phone.

T- Oh fuck you too. If you ain't there, I'm gunna hunt you down.

T- also, you did fuckin awesome earlier. The guys were raving about you. Bet Anthony was like a proud mother hen lol

I laughed, shaking my head, but still feeling like I was on cloud nine. They really liked having me. Maybe this will be a regular thing now!

Setting my phone down, I stretched my arms over my head, and pulled my legs out from underneath me to stretch them also. Well, Tyler was really my only current worry. Now, I just gotta keep up with the content demand. I cracked my knuckles, looking at the computer with determination.

"Let's get this shit did."

* * *

 **Hope y'all like it! I do apologize if there are any issues with spelling or whatnot.**

 **Forewarning, though, the "pairing" is a multi-pair aka 4 people in the relationship. It'll be interesting to say the least lol. Please at least give it a shot!**

 **backpack -** **products/red-panda-backpack?variant=42205509193**

 **and her Tifa player mod is the Tifa from Advent Children.**


End file.
